


Dancing in the Moonlight

by rochile13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Demisexual Sirius Black, Fluff, Idiots in Love, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Oblivious Remus Lupin, Pining, Pining Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochile13/pseuds/rochile13
Summary: A tale of friendship, love and forgiveness. About four ridiculous boys and their journey to adulthood.Follows The Marauders from their fifth year on.It centers on Sirius and Remus relationships, so be warned.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

** Prologue **

It was the summer before their third year at Hogwarts, and thirteen-year-old Sirius was running toward the lake feeling happy and free, it felt good to be away from Grimmauld Place he thought. Behind him, as he jumped into the lake, he could hear James, Remus and Peter getting closer.

James had invited all of them to spend a week of the summer holidays in their house and they had been having fun for the last three days, it felt like they had all the time in the world, no worries, no test, no full moons, just them.

The water was cool as the four friends swam freely through the lake, they were all laughing, except for Remus who was floating on his back with a fond look on his face.

“Hey mates” James said suddenly “I think we should have a name, you know, for the best pranksters Hogwarts have ever seen, a code name so they won’t know who we are”.

“A name?” Sirius said laughing “that’s lame even for you, James”.

“Shut up” said James trying to get Sirius under water as he swam away. He chased after him for a minute and then stopped looking toward the other two “I’m serious though, a name, a mark, that Hogwarts will always remember”.

“I’m sure that no professor is ever going to forget you two. Besides they’ll always know you are behind every prank” Remus said quietly as he looked from James to Sirius, both of them had so many detentions last year that any prank would obviously be their doing.

Sirius stared at him a little, he knew the werewolf was still uneasy about them knowing his secret, he was shy and still had trouble showing them the scars he had all over his body, but it felt as for the first time they were seeing the real Remus.

“Remus, don’t be daft, of course there’s no way they would ever forget me” Sirius said “how could anybody forget about the most amazing and gorgeous heir the most ancient and noble house Black has ever seen, the incredible Sirius Black”.

They all laughed as James splashed Sirius right on the mouth, which started a water fight that lasted until they got tired, completely forgetting what they were talking about.

As soon as they were out of the lake and getting dry in the sun, Mrs. Potter came walking from the house yelling for them to come inside “if you are done marauding and frightening the birds, would you please do me the favor to come inside for dinner?!”

They all looked at each other and laughed, they had been roaming the whole afternoon around the property, not only scaring the birds but disturbing everything they set their eyes on in the Potter household.

“That’s it!” James said happily.

“What’s that?” asked Peter clearly confused.

“Our name!” said James “we will be The Marauders, it’s perfect! Now we only have to think about a name for each of us, they’ll never see us coming!”

Sirius and Remus looked at each other with a smile and then looked towards James and Peter, both of them were smiling.

“To the Marauders then” said Sirius “may nothing ever separate us”.

“Marauders forever!” screamed James, who was joined by the other three “MARAUDERS FOREVER!”.

As they walked back towards the house Sirius couldn’t help the broad smile on his face as he thought, “there’s no way we are ever breaking up. This is forever”.


	2. Chapter One: Back to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marauders are going back to Hogwarts to complete their fifth year.

** Chapter One: Back to Hogwarts **

Sirius was sitting alone in the Hogwarts Express compartment; he had arrived earlier than most and had run inside the train as soon as he could to scape the pressure of both his parents saying their goodbyes to Regulus while they threw looks of disappointment towards him.

None of the Marauders had arrived yet and he was getting edgy as the minutes ticked by, he hadn’t been able to join James and Remus at the Potter’s since his mother was very clear on what sort of people she thought her son should be hanging around with, forbidding him from leaving Grimmauld Place all summer.

Even Peter would have better histories from the holidays than him, he thought grumpily, he had gone on family vacations to Ireland, and had written the rest of them that he had met a girl while he was there. It wasn’t that Sirius was jealous of his friend, but to think his chubby friend had better things to do than him bothered him somehow.

As he waited, he looked towards the window catching his reflection, his hair got longer during the summer, almost reaching his shoulders and his face had gotten more angular, outside families were saying their goodbyes to their kids, he saw many first years weeping as they had to leave their parents and climb the train towards their first year at Hogwarts, he remembered fondly his first day and how eager he was to leave his parents and make new friends, how lucky he had been when he sat in the same compart

Amidst of his watching, he saw a head full of golden curls that he recognized immediately, Remus Lupin was walking slowly with his father on tow towards the train, Sirius watched him carefully, looking for any sign of discomfort as he bid his father goodbye, the full moon had been two days before, but he found none. Remus was dressed with a nice black button up shirt and black trousers, his school robes opened over his clothes, on his face Sirius spotted a new scar that went from his left eyebrow to his hairline, he was sure Remus would be self-conscious about it, but Sirius couldn’t help but think that he looked gorgeous.

The problem was that Sirius always thought Remus looked gorgeous, he didn’t know when he started to feel different towards his friend and fellow marauder, but at some point, during third year, two years ago, he realized he was completely in love with the werewolf.

Of course, nobody knew this but him, it was his secret, there was no way he was ever going to tell anybody about his feelings, least of all Remus. This was the kind of secrets that could break friendships and The Marauders were Sirius family, he could not risk it. Besides, Remus would be disgusted with him and things would get really awkward, and Sirius could not bare the thought of losing Remus, he could do without love but not without his friends.

With a sigh he turned his head towards the compartment as the door opened revealing James Potter with a smile on his face.

“Well Hello my friend” he said as he sat down next to Sirius throwing an arm over his shoulders “you’ll never guess who I saw on my way here”.

“Ley me guess” said Sirius, sounding bored “Lily Evans”.

“You are right my dear Sirius” said James “but that’s not all. You’ll never guess who I saw her with and what they were doing”.

“Fine” Sirius said “you got me, what was the lovely miss Evans doing that is oh so important for the lives of Sirius Black and James Potter?”.

“Well” started James “you see I saw her walk towards the prefect compartment you see…”.

“That’s not news though” Sirius interrupted “she never gets in trouble and is always busy ordering us around, of course she would be made prefect”.

“But that’s no all my dearest friend” James said as the compartment opened once more and Peter Pettigrew made his way inside, looking excited to be meeting his friends.

“Hey mates” he said happily “so great to see you after the summer, it was the best wasn’t it? Where is Remus?”.

Sirius ignored the pang on his chest as he remembered the awful summer holidays he had to endure with endless family dinners and his mother screams.

“Hey Pete” said James “looking good! I’m dying to hear all of you adventures in Ireland”.

At this Peter blushed and James laughed and arched his eyebrows suggestively, Sirius joined the laughter as he greeted Peter with a bump on the shoulder.

“Good thing that you’re here my good old Pete, this way I don’t have to repeat myself” James said “so as I was saying, I saw the beautiful miss Evans walking towards the prefects compartment, but she was not alone, she was walking with no other that our dear Remus, who may I add was wearing his prefect badge on his robes”.

“You’ve got the be joking!” Sirius said “Our Remus? Prankster extraordinaire Remus Lupin? A prefect? Where did we go wrong James? Tell me”.

“This is horrible” lamented Peter “how are we ever going to get away with all the pranks now? Remus knows all about them!”.

“Always seeing the negative sides of things” said James with a smile, while the other two looked confused toward him “don’t you see? We’ll be able to get away with everything! Remus is never going to give us away, so we’ll get away with way more pranks than before. And if we get the map working this year, we will be invisible! I tell you”.

James happiness was contagious and soon the three boys were laughing and already plotting the things they could get away with now that their friend was the new Gryffindor prefect.

They were still laughing when a tired looking Remus Lupin walked inside their compartment, when he noticed his friends going all quiet as he walked in, he couldn’t help but narrow his eyes and search the looks in his friends faces “what are you up to?” he asked them coolly.

“Oh, you see Remus” started James “I might have notice you walking with my future wife towards the prefect compartment, and I might have noticed you wearing the prefect badge while you were at it”.

“Where you not going to tell us Remus?” Sirius added “this is clearly bringing shame to our name; I mean a Marauder! A prefect! Do you know what will that do to us?”

Remus blushed, and Sirius heart sped up, he looked beautiful, with his pink cheeks and his bright amber eyes, Sirius couldn’t look away.

“Oh, that” Remus said awkwardly “I don’t know what they were thinking really, I’m obviously not good for the job”.

“What are you talking about Rem?” Sirius said earnestly “we are just taking the piss, you know? You’ll be great, you’re always helping the first years already, besides you love to study and reproach us while we are doing pranks”.

Remus smiled at Sirius and Sirius couldn’t help but beam, he loved when Remus smiled because of something he said.

“You are not fun Sirius” James said while looking at Remus “just think of all the things we could get away with, Remus!”.

At this Remus groaned as he sat down next to Peter taking a chocolate bar from his bag and biting it as James went on about the amazing pranks they would get away with.

“No, James. I’m a prefect” Remus interrupted “and I have to behave since Professor McGonagall thought I was the right person for the job. I mean, I shouldn’t even be studying here being what I am, so I need to show them that their faith is justified”.

The three other boys just stared at him with different expressions of anger on their faces, but Peter was the first to say anything.

“That’s stupid Remus and you know it” he said “those laws about werewolves are wrong; we are going to change them, remember? You have the same right as all of us to study at Hogwarts, you shouldn’t be worried about proving yourself to anybody.”.

“Well said Peter” said James “you should be able to do whatever you want to without worrying about something that you can’t help being”.

Remus smiled gratefully at his friends, as they changed the subject onto safer topics, like the girl Peter met this summer, which made all the boys laugh.

He smiled at the other with a smile on his face and as he turned to look out the window Remus looked directly at Sirius and gave him a small smile and a wink; Sirius heart skipped a beat and he blushed as he smiled back.

Merlin, he was in love with him. This year was going to be a hard one, Sirius thought as he stared at Remus getting a book from his back and starting to read, the sun reflecting on his hair and a calm look upon his face. Yes, he was screwed.


	3. Chapter Two: Night Talk

** Chapter Two: Night talk **

The feast was as magnificent as always but Sirius found himself to distracted to eat, he kept moving the food around on his plate and staring into nothingness as everybody else talked about their holidays and James, once again, was making a fool of himself trying to get a Hogsmeade date with Lily Evans.

At some point during the feast his eyes met Remus’s who shot him a questioning look and then pointed with his chin towards his plate, Sirius looked down at his plate and then back at Remus and shrugged, he didn’t feel like talking, after watching the werewolf through all of the journey to Hogwarts he felt like any little thing would set him off. Maybe it was for the best that he wasn’t able to go to the Potter’s, the thought, staying there a week sharing a room with Remus while hiding his feelings would have been too difficult, at least here they had many distractions, with classes and friends and pranks, things he could do to avoid the werewolf.

As Remus looked away towards James, who was now trying to woo Lily by serving all kind of foods in her plate, his mind wondered to the one thing that had kept him sane during the summer. Since third year, Peter, James and him have been trying to find a way to help Remus during his transformations, ever since they found out how painful they were they started looking for a way to be with their friend, and last year they finally found it, werewolves didn’t attack animals, they actually had the tendency to forms packs, they have decided to became Animagi so that they could join Remus during the full moons, so they studied the method during their year in Hogwarts and they were supposed to perfect it during the summer.

He hasn’t talked to the others about it, they couldn’t write about it on letters just in case somebody read them. This thought made him look at Remus once again and wondered what will the werewolf say when he finds out what they did. It was illegal after all, and if they were discovered they would be sent to Azkaban, Sirius knew for a fact that this will not make Remus happy, so they were trying to figure out the best way to let him know so that he would actually allow them to join him during the full moons.

He wasn’t sure if the others had been able to complete de process, for Sirius it had been quite a difficult task, but since he spent most of the summer locked in his room due to his mother’s insistence, he had been finally able to do it just three weeks before coming to Hogwarts.

He had been so excited to finally figure out what his form would be that when he finally managed to change completely the first thing he did was to check himself out in the mirror, when he saw the big black dog staring back at him he felt elated, he was a canine just like Remus, he felt as their bond was so strong that it was something that was meant to happen, him being able to understand Remus better than anybody else. Of course, he didn’t know James nor Peter animal so it was a short-lived moment, besides he knew Remus did not feel the same way about him.

“Are you ok?” James asked, bringing Sirius out of his head. He hadn’t even noticed he was not by Evans anymore.

“Yeah – yeah” he said “just fine, just thinking.”

“What about? Family problems? Is it a girl?”

Sirius looked at James and laughed “I can think about something besides girls, unlike others”. He ignored complete the family part of the question, he wasn’t ready to talk to the James, or nobody really about his summer, not yet al least.

“Hey!” James said, looking at Lily “it’s not my fault she is looking so good this year, besides I think she’s finally warming up to me. She didn’t hex me.”

“Success” Sirius dead panned.

“Anyway. What WERE you thinking about?”.

“You know what I was thinking about. Take a guess. We were supposed to be doing it during the summer?”.

James turned to looked at Remus, when he saw that he was out of ear shot, talking with Marlene McKinnon, he shot a look at Sirius and said “I thought we agreed it was a secret until we figure out a way to not get out heads bitten off by a certain werewolf”.

“Well, yes. But he has no way of guessing just now, has he? And I’ve been dying to talk about it all summer” Sirius whispered angrily getting closer to James, he had to take a couple of breaths to remember that James didn’t know how terrible his summer had been “I’m just anxious”.

“Let’s get together in the common room, the three of us, once Remus is sleep. I’ll let Pete know”.

With that the topic changed, and when Peter and Remus joined de conversation, they were already talking about the first prank of the year, and how they could use Remus new prefect condition to their favor.

At night, Sirius was waiting anxiously on his bed, he was lying on his back looking up towards de ceiling, being the first day of school of course everyone was taking their time catching up about the holidays, or whatever it was people talked about the first day back. Sirius couldn’t care less about the rest of the Gryffindors, he had kept in touch with all those who matter so he didn’t feel like making conversation. Besides, Marlene kept looking at him and giggling to Alice, and he didn’t like it.

Peter was the first to come back from the common room, he went in to the bathroom and came back out with his pajamas just as Remus was making his way into the room, Peter looked at Sirius and mouthed “later” as he climbed in the bed and closed his curtains.

“Looks like Pete was tired” joked Remus as he sat on his bed, which was next to Sirius.

“First day and everything, I guess” replied Sirius casually closing his eyes.

He didn’t hear Remus moving until he felt a weight on the right side of the bed, the werewolf looked at him, closed the curtains and then laid on his back next to Sirius forcing him to give him some space.

“Everything good? You’ve been acting strange” Remus said.

“Yeah all good. I’m just tired from the trip here and everything” he lied.

“You are an awful liar. What’s going on?”

Sirius exhaled and looked towards Remus only to find the other boy already looking at him, he gave him a soft a smile and turned his head toward the ceiling once again.

“My summer was actually really very terrible” Sirius said finally “it feels good to be back in Hogwarts, it got me thinking, and I don’t know, just didn’t feel like talking much”.

Remus hummed and moved to his side so he was staring at Sirius “want to talk about it?”.

“Not really” he breathed “but… it’s just. They are horrible Rem. And when I’m with them I don’t know how I fit in; you know? All summer I had to watch them pampering perfect Regulus, and hear them talk about purity and blood traitors, and how I obviously was taking a turn for the worst with being a Gryffindor. Had to hear them talk about how much of a disappointment I am to them. And I know I shouldn’t care because I know they are wrong Rem. I know. But your family is supposed to love you no matter what, right? And if they don’t love me, then who will? And that just got me thinking more. And coming back here, and everybody’s so happy with so many stories to tell and things to catch up with, and I’ve got nothing. Not a thing. It makes me feel…”.

Sirius trailed off, and blushed after noticing his outburst “Sorry for rambling” he muttered.

“Don’t be” Remus said, and Sirius turned to look at him “I am very sorry that your family makes you feel that way, you know how I feel about them, so I don’t think you want to hear it once again. But you are wrong Sirius. We might not be related by blood, but we are family. And we love you. James, Peter, Me. We would give our lives for you”.

“You love me?” the question was barely a whisper, if it hadn’t been spoken just centimeters away from Remus, he wouldn’t have heard it.

“Of course, I do” he said simply “you are my best friend, I would do anything for you. You must know that”.

Sirius looked up at the ceiling and smiled, a soft smile, and he grabbed Remus’s hand, intertwining their fingers “Thank you” he said, even though the werewolf words had just broken a little more his heart “you are my best friend too”.


	4. Realizations

** Realizations **

It was very late when the three friends were able to meet on the common room, Remus had stayed with Sirius for a while after they finished talking, and Sirius was too selfish to make him go to his bed and stayed there holding his hand until Remus decided it was time to go to bed.

“I couldn’t just make him leave, he would have notice something was off” Sirius said as the other two looked at him with tired eyes, it had been an exceptionally long day, Sirius knew this.

“So. Could you guys do it?” he asked changing the subject.

“No” said Peter “but I think I’m remarkably close, I feel like it’s about to happen but then it doesn’t”.

“I wasn’t able to either” said James “though I can go halfway through, I’m a stag. The antlers were really hard to turn back into my normal head”.

They all laughed, as they turned to look at Sirius.

“Well, I didn’t have much going on for me during the summer, so I studied and tried really hard, but I got it, I did it”.

He did not let the others ask anything as he stood up and turned himself into the giant black dog that was his animagus.

When he turned back, he could tell his friends were dying to scream and jump of joy for his achievement, after all, it was illegal for a reason, it was an exceedingly difficult task that only few wizards could achieve. But they could not, Remus was a light sleeper and right now they could not let him know. Not until they all could do it and they could show him how wonderful their idea was to help him get through the full moons.

“Maybe we’ll be able to join him on the next moon” James said as he stared outside. The full moon had just been two days ago, so the sky was dark with only the stars shimmering lightly, it looked lest threatening.

“I’m the one who’s most behind” Peter said shaking his head “but I´ll try my hardest. For Remus”.

“Yeah. For Remus” said James, as the three boys smiled at each other and made their way upstairs.

Sirius woke up the next morning feeling quite content, he did not know why he was feeling this way, though it had probably much to do with a young werewolf waking him up in the morning by lying on top of him.

It was so stupid; Remus had told him how he felt about him. They were friends. Best friends. He needed to stop thinking about Remus any other way than that. Maybe he should go on a date, maybe a date with a girl would help him get over this feeling. He needed to become a better friend for Remus, just like he was for him.

By the time he was ready the others had already left for breakfast, so he made his way downstairs to the great hall, hoping to catch up with them.

“Hello Sirius” a voice called out to him, he turned to look around and almost groaned when he saw that it was Marlene.

“Good morning Marlene. Did you need something?” Marlene made a face. Sirius knew that he was being rude, but he could not bring himself to care, he wanted to get to the others quickly.

“Oh, I just wanted to ask you something” she started “you see Mary wanted me to ask you about something that you might know”.

“Yeah… what would that be?”

“Well, you are very close to Remus.”

That made him look straight into Marlene eyes, had they noticed his feelings toward the werewolf? Was it that obvious?

“Yes” he finally answered.

“Well… so she really likes him. She is going to ask him out on a date for the next Hogsmead trip and well we wanted to know what you thought about it. Do you think he’ll say yes?”.

Sirius heart stopped, it was true that he was considering going on a date to forget about his feelings for Remus, but the sole idea of Remus going on a date with Mary, or any other girl for that matter made his heart ache.

“Did you hear me?” Marlene asked him, waving her hand in front of his eyes.

He realized he had been taking too long to answer so he shook his head and laughed.

“My head went elsewhere there” he laughed again “I’m not sure, you know Remus. He doesn’t really talk about this things”.

“Oh. We thought he might have spoken about it with you. You are awfully close. But I guess she’ll just have to take her shot blindly.”

She smiled at Sirius, who tried hard to keep a normal face.

“And are you?” she asked finally.

“I’m what?” Sirius asked distractedly.

“You know, available to ask on a date?” she said, her cheeks turning pink.

“Me? Haha of course the great Sirius Black always has plans” he said nervously forgetting all about trying to get a date, it was stupid anyways, he just didn’t feel that way about any other person.

When Sirius looked at Marlene her cheeks were flaming red, very much like Lily’s hair he thought.

“Are you going down for breakfast?” she asked.

“No actually I’m not feeling really that hungry, going for a walk around the grounds” Sirius said.

“Sure, see you in class” Marlene said without looking at him and making her way downstairs very quickly.

As he stepped outside Sirius sighted and ran his fingers through his hair.

He decided to go to the tree next to the lake, where they usually went when they wanted to waste time, he wanted to think, and after that conversation with Marlene, he didn’t think it was possible for him to be in the same breakfast table as Remus and act normal.

As he sat down with his back against the tree his mind started to wonder. He couldn’t even remember the exact moment when he noticed he was in love with Remus. It had been so natural. Something that was just meant to happen. One day he just woke up and he knew. They understood each other like nobody else did. They both believed they had this dark part of themselves that only the other could understand.

Well, at least Sirius thought that way. Remus was extremely hard to read, but Sirius felt that it was true for him as well. He knew that the bond he has with the werewolf was different to the others. Remus always reached out for him after the full moons, when he was hurting in the hospital wing, but of course he was just seeking comfort from a friend, it was Sirius’s own fault that he thought differently.

He was about to start hitting his head against the tree when James sat down next to him heavily.

“What are you doing outside without me?” he asked.

“I’m in love with Remus” he said quietly without taking his eyes from the lake, he was afraid to look into his best friends’ eyes. Would he hate him? Homosexuality was not really that accepted among wizards.

There was a moment of silence where the two friends stared towards the lake.

“Well, that explains a lot of things maybe” James said finally “Does he know?”

“No” Sirius said and looked at him in shock “I’m too much of a coward to say anything. Are… are you okay with it?”.

“Maybe he feels the same way?” James said avoiding the question, though it did not sound convincing at all, Sirius laughed, it was good to talk to somebody about this, and he was so happy that James wasn’t repulsed by his feelings.

“He doesn’t” Sirius said finally “he says I’m his best friend.”

“But maybe he says that because he doesn’t know how you feel. You are remarkably close.”

“Sometimes I wonder if maybe I have a chance” he sighted “but it’s just daydreaming”.

“You should tell him” said James firmly.

“I can’t” Sirius said as he looked up towards the sky “what if he hates me? I don’t want to ruin our friendship”.

“He won’t mate” James said, “It’s Remus”.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a while, classes forgotten.

“So, you’re gay?” James asked.

“No” Sirius said “I don’t know. It’s just him, I’ve never felt this way about any other person. Not even attracted. I don’t know what it is, you know? I couldn’t make it stop”.

“You shouldn’t have to” James said, “you love who you love, and that shouldn’t be a problem”.

“Thanks mate” Sirius said, “I was so scared to tell anybody, my parents will kill me if they know about this”.

“Well, your parents are awful people anyways.” There was a pause “Did you think I would hate you for something like this?”

Sirius did not answer, and kept looking at the lake, to ashamed to look into his best friend’s eyes.

“That’s bollocks” James said finally breaking the silence, and grabbing Sirius head so they were staring at each other “you are my brother, no matter what”.

“Thanks” Sirius said quietly, he was so grateful for having a friend like James, he really shouldn’t have doubt him. He might be an idiot sometimes, especially around Evans, but he was his best friend, family even, like Remus told him las night.

“When did you know?”

“I’m not sure, I was actually just thinking about that. It just happened, one day I woke up and my first thought was ‘I’m in love with Remus’ and that was it. This was over a year ago”.

“You’ve been hiding this from me for a whole year” James said in shock as he turned to look at the lake “I didn’t even notice.”

“That was the point.”

“I still think you should tell him.”

“Yeah, maybe” Sirius said, though he knew he wouldn’t. He could live without love but never without Remus, and he was sure he would lose him if he ever told him his real feelings.

“I can tell you are lying to me; you know?”

“I’m not” he said quickly and looked at James, who looked really annoyed by now “it’s just, you don’t understand how it is. You are in love with a girl. And that’s so easy. But with Remus it’s… I could lose everything if I tell him. He could feel repulsed, maybe he won’t let me touch him anymore, maybe he won’t even let me get near him after the full moons. And I know I’m the one who knows best how to take care of him. And I really can’t live knowing he hates me…”.

“Calm down” James said stopping Sirius’ rambling “you are talking crazy right now. Remus could never hate you. I know that and I know you know that too”.

Sirius took a big breath and turned to look at the lake once more, they sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until James put his hand in his shoulder and was going to say something when right behind him Remus appeared.

“Remus!” Sirius shouted stopping what James was about to say, “what are you doing mate?”

“What I am doing?” he said “what are you doing? You’ve missed all the classes this morning. Mcgonagall is not happy let me tell you. I’ve been looking for you guys for an hour.

“We were just talking” Sirius said.

“Yeah, talking about the weather” James added stupidly.

“The weather?” Remus asked, and Sirius felt like hitting James, he was the best friend you could ever ask for, but he could be a real idiot sometimes.

“Yeah, yeah” Sirius said and stood up “but we were going inside now. We need to get to class”.

Sirius started walking quickly leaving the other two boys behind. James was shaking his head as he watched him go and Remus just looked at him go like he suddenly had grown two heads.

“What the hell was that?” he asked, but Sirius couldn’t hear James answer, he just needed to get out of there.

That had been so close. So close, and Remus would have known, and everything would have gone to hell. He would lose his family, his very best friend. He couldn’t let that happen; he was going to be more careful from now on he thought.


End file.
